Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiplexing (OFDM) has been widely used in wireless communication systems due to its data transmission capabilities and tolerance to interference caused by multipath effect. In a wireless communication system that adopts the OFDM method in the transmission of wireless signals, failing to synchronize timing, i.e., the clock accuracy of sampling, at the transmitting end and the receiving end may cause substantial interference and, further, lower the quality of communication.